


Take Me Away

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of abuse, nerdy book love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: A self-proclaimed nerd, books have been a part of your life ever since you can remember. The library has always been a refuge for you and that's where Leonard finds you.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr for the ever-lovely @southernbellestatues
> 
> I really loved writing this little scene!

A self-proclaimed nerd, books have been a part of your life ever since you can remember. More so than movies, books were able to transport you out of a bad home life into any world you chose to pick up that day. Entering Starfleet was more of an escape from home than an active decision to explore space. Anyplace where your family wasn’t screaming at each other or hitting you had to be a better place. Getting assigned to the Enterprise was shear luck. True, you were very good at you job, but you doubted that you were “Enterprise good”. Little did you know, Dr. Leonard McCoy hand picks his nurses.

The first few weeks on board were an adjustment. Working with Dr. McCoy was wonderful, he was so capable and never directed his grumpiness at you. You had dealt with your past and could handle whatever life threw at you, but that didn’t mean you actively sought out getting yelled at. Your quarters became a sanctuary. You brought every book you owned and when you ran out of shelves, you simple started stacking them as decoratively as possible around your quarters.

After a couple months on board, you finally started exploring. You met some very nice people on board but weren’t the social butterfly that most people seemed to be. You hunted until you found what became your new “safe place”: the ship’s library. Apparently Captain Kirk loved books, real books, because the library was packed full of actual books! There were also PADDs available but nothing could match the smell and feel of a real book. You began spending more and more time there, leaving Medbay, you would go directly to the library and read until late into the night.

One night, your nose buried in an Andorian adventure novel, the doors opened and in strolled Dr. McCoy. You were curled up in one of the large chairs that faced away from the door, so he didn’t see you peaking around at him until he stepped to one of the shelves right next to you. You cleared your throat, causing him to jump.

“Y/N! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He smiled and moved to sit in the chair across from you. “Find something good to read?”

You smiled back and held the book up so he could see the title. “It’s alright, good enough for a Thursday night anyway.”

“Do you read a lot?”

“Oh yes, I’m here every night. Books are a special place for me.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Leonard asked as he leaned back, making himself comfortable in the large chair.

“Well,” you began, “Um.. are you sure you want to hear this story?”

“Y/N,” Leonard chuckled, “I came here for a story. It is a library after all, what better place to hear a good story?”

“Alright, but stop me at any time and I won’t be upset or anything.” Leonard nodded his consent and you took a deep breath. “I don’t want bore you with all the little details so I will sum up. I grew up in what most would consider a bad home. I didn’t consider it to be all that great either. My parents fought constantly and my dad took his anger out on me and my brother. As soon as I learned to read, it was like an escape hatch had been opened to me. I dove into every book I could find, every story that promised to take me away to a better place.”

“And entering the Academy?” Leonard asked softly.

“Escapism too. Taking the medical track just seemed right. I had seen so much pain in my life, I wanted to try to alleviate some of it. Once I found I had an aptitude for learning and remembering what I read, it seemed natural. Also, a great opportunity to get off Earth. It’s unlikely my parents would follow me to space.”

Leonard leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him, he sighed. “Y/N, I have something to tell you, and I hope you take it the right way.”

You nod, a thousand and one thoughts rolling through your mind in an instant.

“You are an amazing nurse,” he began, looking you in the eye. “I think your past brings an extra layer of compassion for your patients than most nurses have. I’ve seen your record, the letters of recommendation put in by every single one of your professors, and I chose you specifically for this post.”

“But… I didn’t ask for any letters.”

“Every. single. one. of your professors in the Medical Track put in a letter of recommendation for you, unasked. Some of those men wouldn’t even give me a letter, but for you, they did it without being asked. Your file is bursting with their praises.”

“Oh,” you breathed out, not sure how to feel about that. “And you chose me, on purpose?”

“Yes, I chose you. And I’m not sure if you know this, but your whole story is in your file.”

“Everything?” You whispered, your hands began to shake.

“Even the scar on your hip, I assume from being hit with something?”

“A wooden chair leg that my dad broke when he threw the chair against the wall over my brother's head,” you whisper as a tear ran down your cheek when the memory came to the forefront of your mind.

Leonard winced and moved to kneel in front of your chair. He gently took the book from your hands and set it on the floor. He wrapped your hands up with his long fingers. Surgeon’s hands.

“Y/N, I have something else to confess.” He whispered. You nod for him to continue although you’re not sure how much more you can take tonight.

“I’ve read a lot of books in my life. And, like you say, they transport me to another place. But since you’ve been aboard this ship, yours is the only book I want to read. I would like, if you want, to get to know you better, outside of work.”

You look down into his hazel eyes and see only sincerity.

“What if you don’t like what you read in me?” You ask softly, needing the answer before you can let your heart explore any other option.

“Darlin’,” he gently cupped the side of your face. “I can’t predict the future, but I can say this, I promise that I will never, ever intentionally hurt you or let you down. You’ve had enough of that in your life. We’ll take it slow, and if you find that you want to open your heart to me, I’d be honored to love you.”

You smile and nod. He grins and squeezes himself into the large chair with you, moving you to be almost in his lap. His strong arms wrap around you and transport you into the greatest adventure of your life: being loved by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

 


End file.
